


Coco Câline

by DreamEndless



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Bartheill et leur progéniture, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamEndless/pseuds/DreamEndless
Summary: Une famille qui s’ambiance sur coco câline mais pas seulement





	Coco Câline

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ça c’est à cause de Martin au concert de Julien Doré. Faut pas me tenter comme ça.
> 
> Encore merci à @GabrielleR de me donner son avis et de m’aider un peu ♥️

Au fur et à mesure que Yann montait les escaliers de l’immeuble, le bruit se fit de plus en plus fort. Il arriva bientôt devant la porte de son appartement et entendit plus distinctement ce dont il s’agissait: de la musique. Il se dépêcha d’ouvrir la porte. Une fois à l’intérieur, il déposa ses affaires sur la petite table qui se trouvait à l’entrée, longea le mur de la cuisine et s’arrêta dans l’encadrement du salon. À un volume légèrement au dessus de ce qui était acceptable dans un appartement dont les cloisons n’étaient pas si épaisses, la voix de Julien Doré vibrait à travers la pièce et tout l’appartement. Probablement même une partie de l’étage. Et là, au milieu du salon, deux petits corps se déhanchaient au rythme de Coco Câline. L’un certes plus grand que l’autre mais petits tout de même. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yann devant le tableau qui s’offrait à lui: son compagnon et leur fille de 4 ans chantant à tue-tête « Sur la plage coco câline, sur la plage coco! » sautant dans tous les sens.

Ils ne l’avaient pas encore remarqué, Yann en profita pour sortir son portable et immortaliser l’instant. Les cheveux de sa fille rebondissaient sur ses épaules alors qu’elle imitait le panda qui dansait dans la télé. Martin qui se dandinait toujours au rythme de la musique se mis à taper des mains ardemment pour l’encourager. « Allez Pauline! Sur la plaaaage coco câline! Sur la plaaaage coco!! »

La petite fille ajouta encore plus de force dans ses mouvements, sautant plus haut, chantant plus fort, éclatant de bonheur. Yann senti son cœur s’emballer devant ce spectacle. Il posa son téléphone et s’approcha de sa petite famille en dansant.

« PAPA! » s’écria Pauline en se jetant sur son père. Yann la pris dans ses bras. Il repris sa petite danse les faisant tournoyer, les éclats de rire de sa fille recouvrant la musique. Martin s’avança jusqu’au duo, la joie sur son visage décuplée. Il se terminèrent la chanson ensemble, chantant tous en cœur les dernières paroles « SUR LA PLAGE COCO CÂLINE!!! SUR LA PLAGE COCO!! »

\- Encore! Encore mes papas adorés! s’écria Pauline

\- Ma chérie, ça va être l’heure de manger. On refera demain, promis. dit Yann en lui tendant son petit doigt. Elle accrocha le sien à celui tendu devant elle avec un grand sourire en chuchotant un petit « ouais », heureuse d’avoir gagné d’une certaine façon.

Presque deux heures plus tard, Pauline était en pyjama dans son lit, Yann assis à côté d’elle lui lisait une histoire. Elle s’était tellement défoulée avant de manger que maintenant elle luttait contre le sommeil pour garder les yeux ouverts. Yann lui caressa les cheveux les poussant hors de ses yeux.

« Dors ma puce, tu es fatiguée

\- C’est pas vrai, lui dit-elle en fermant les yeux

\- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Yann un petit rire lui échappant, bonne nuit ma chérie, fais plein de beaux rêves. Je t’aime »

Il lui embrassa le front, elle tendit ses bras pour un dernier câlin ensommeillé chuchotant qu’elle l’aimait aussi avant de se retourner pour s’endormir. Yann quitta doucement la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger vers le salon. Martin était dos à lui en train de mettre une musique douce. Yann s’approcha de lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur l’épaule de son compagnon. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et huma l’odeur de son doux parfum. Il déposa un baiser contre la peau parsemée de grains de beauté.

« Vous étiez si beaux à voir tout à l’heure. Ma petite famille... »

Martin se retourna et lui pris les mains l’entraînant au milieu du salon. Il le regardait avec ce petit quelque chose dans les yeux, Yann pouvait ressentir tout l’amour que le plus jeune lui portait. Cet amour si fort, si pur et profond qui se faufilait en lui pour lui réchauffer le cœur. Ce cœur qui battait si fort à chaque fois qu’ils étaient ensemble.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

Les deux hommes étaient face à face presque immobiles. Le plus jeune plongea son regard dans celui du plus vieux qui lui répondît par un tendre sourire.

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Martin passa ses bras autour du cou de Yann, rapprochant son corps du sien. Il se balança tout doucement entraînant son compagnon avec lui. Yann qui avait glissé ses mains sur ses hanches posa son front contre le sien.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Ils fermèrent leurs yeux, se laissant porter par la musique. Martin rapprocha son visage un peu plus, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de son amant.

« Cause all of me loves all of you » lui chuchota-t-il tendrement avant de l’embrasser amoureusement.

Le couple passera une grande partie de la soirée à se murmurer des mots doux emplis d’affection ou bien à danser lentement leurs corps toujours aussi proches. Et sur les coups de minuit, Martin entraînera son compagnon jusqu’à leur chambre, le dévêtira et l’aimera avec tendresse et passion avant qu’ils ne s’endorment, heureux d’avoir passé une aussi belle soirée.


End file.
